This invention relates to a novel module housing for semiconductor devices, and more specifically relates to a novel module structure employing a full IMS (insulated metal substrate) within a novel housing structure which ensures full electrical insulation of all parts in a novel and reliable manner.
Semiconductor device modules are well known, and are generally employed for housing a plurality of interconnected semiconductor chips. The chips may be of the same or diverse kinds and are mounted on a heat sink within a common housing having terminal electrodes extending therefrom. For example, semiconductor modules can provide a housing for electrically interconnected diodes, MOSFETs, IGBTs or bipolar transistors which are connected in various kinds of pre-selected circuits, such as half bridges, full wave bridges, voltage doublers and the like. Relatively massive terminals extend from the insulation housing for electrical connection by the user. The present invention provides a module structure having improved thermal management and ease of manufacture and improved reliability.